Mimi's Story
by DarkStarGrl
Summary: Okay, I would like to state that the only reason this is rated are is cuz of i few swears that i just had to put in. It's also my 1st Mimato so R
1. Default Chapter Title

Mimi's Story  
  
Mimi's POV  
  
The sun had slowly began to set as me and the others had finally set up camp. I turned around and glanced over at the lake. The moon's reflection was lighting up the water. I smiled calmly and then looked back at the other's who were now all talking and laughing, even Izzy. This was the first time I had seen him actually away from his computer. You'd think that they were attached to one another.   
I sat over by the lake and threw small pebbles into the water only to watched the small ripples grow bigger and bigger until they disappeared. I sighed to myself and laid down to sleep, knowing that the others wouldn't even notice I was there. Every day was the same. No one even paid attention to my existence, not even Sora. Occasionally someone would talk to me but that was a rare occasion. A tear ran down my face as a wiped it away and fell asleep.  
That night I was woken up by the sound of the others talking. I crept closer and listened to their conversation.  
" I'm telling you, we'd be a lot better off without her," Tai said. " She never talks or does anything. We should leave without her."  
" I'd hate to admit it...but maybe he's right," Izzy replied. " Maybe we should go on without Mimi."  
A tear ran down my cheek and more threatened to. I couldn't believe what they were saying. They were the ones always ignoring me! I would do anything if they had asked, but they haven't.   
" Tai stop being such a jerk. It's not like you've ever stopped to SAY anything to her. You've never told her to do anything at all so it's not her fault. Maybe it's yours," Matt snapped.  
" Matt what's your problem, it's for the good of the team, don't you want that?" Tai insisted.  
" That's just my point Tai, she IS part of the team. To save this world we need her, all of us need to do it."  
I didn't need to hear anything else. I know Matt was trying to stick up for me but Tai was the leader. If he thought it was for the best then maybe it was. I quietly stood up and ran away from the others. I could hear Matt's voice as I was running and I knew he knew that I had heard what they had said.  
After that I ran faster through the woods. After I had ran for what seemed like forever I fell down and broke into tears. It's not fair, why am I always the one that no one likes. What about me is so bad? I just don't understand what's wrong with me.  
Just then I heard someone calling me. " Mimi, Mimi where are you?" I immediately recognized it as Matt's. I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw him in the distance. I knew he saw me too since he started running towards me. I just lowered my head and began crying again.  
I felt his hand on my shoulder as he sat down next to me. " Mimi are you alright? I know you heard what Tai said back there and it shouldn't have been said. I'm sorry."  
I slowly looked up at Matt. I wiped the tears from my eyes so I could see clearly. "It's okay...because they were right. I never help out, all I do is sit around and stay quiet. I don't blame them for what they said."  
Matt gave me the most surprised look I had ever seen. " What are you talking about, your coming back with me to the group. None of that is true at all. We've been so mean to you, not talking to you or anything. It's our fault."  
I sighed and looked down at the ground. " Can I ask you something?" I asked. I waited for him to nod and then continued. " Why doesn't anyone like me? What did I do wrong?"  
There was silence for a moment but then he replied. " To tell you the truth, I don't know. I can't answer for the others, but I guess I was afraid. You were always so quiet and I guess I just didn't want to bother you. I thought if I did you'd hate me, but I guess you do anyway."  
Just then I heard a scream coming from the direction of the others. Matt stood up and looked towards it. " Something's happened, we have to go back."  
I sat there for a moment trying to decide what to do. Maybe I should go back, I am part of the team. Yes, I should go back to help. I stood up and nodded. Right after we started running back towards where the others were.  
When we reached the place it was deserted. Everyone was gone and the place was ruined. Just then I heard the coldest laugh I had ever heard. I quickly turned around and saw I huge creature in front of me. Behind him were 5 large bubbles each containing one of the others. Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, and T.K. had been captured.   
" Let them go," I heard Matt yell who was now beside me.   
" I don't think I'll do that...unless..." the creature began.  
" Unless...," Matt and I said in unison.  
" Unless you hand over the girl. I'll trade the five of them for her and they will live. If not I will kill them and then I shall kill you as well."  
I stood there shocked and not knowing what to do. Matt had run infront of me to protect me. Oh now what should I do? Should I sacrafice myself to save the others, or should I let them be killed to save myself?  
The evil monster growled in frustration. " Fine then, I'll just kill your friends."   
He was about to blast them but I ran in front of Matt. " Stop! I'll...I'll go with you, just leave them alone," I said sadly.  
Matt grabbed my hand and swung me around to face him. " Mimi you can't do this. You can't just sacrifice yourself. Please don't do this," he said with pleading tone. His eyes were full of care and sadness.  
" Matt I have to. Tai said that I never helped anyone and here's my chance. I can't let him be right. Besides things will be better with me gone and not in the way."  
After I said this Matt leaned closer to me and his lips touched mine. Although surprised I was happy. I returned the kiss knowing that someone really cared, and that I wasn't alone anymore. When our lips parted I gazed into his eyes and was lost in them.  
Suddenly out of the corner of my eyes I saw a large ball of energy heading straight for Matt and I. Without thinking I pushed Matt out of the way and the attack hit me head on. I felt pain surging through my body as I screamed. Before I hit the ground Matt had caught me. I couldn't hear very well but I could just make out what the creature was saying.   
" Well, now that I've taken care of you I have no reason to keep the others." Then the others were released and landed on the ground.   
I looked up at Matt and could feel his tears against my skin. " Matt...I...I lo...love you." Then my vision left and there was nothing but darkness.  
  
* I blinked my eyes and found myself floating in what looked like space without the stars and planets. " Where am I?"  
" Your here in my world," a voice said. When I turned around my eyes widened for what I say was...was me!  
" Who...who are you?"  
" I am you. Or at least the part of you that is still alive. See, when you were hit by the blast you were almost killed but a small bit of energy is keeping you alive, and that's me. You have a choice. You can make me disappear and you will die and go on to heaven...or you can join me and you will live."  
I stared at the figure and tried to figure out what to do. " If I go back, everyone will just ignore me and hate me again."  
" But if you don't, Matt will be miserable forever knowing that he lost the one thing he loved the most."  
A surprised look came across my face. " He cares about me?" Then what looked like a window formed and I saw where I was before, when the blast had hit me. What shocked me was I saw Matt holding me close and crying.   
" Mimi, Mimi please wake up. You can't leave me you can't," I heared him say. I could also see the others and what surprised me even more was that they seemed upset as well.   
I looked directly at the image of me. " I'm going back." Just as I said this I fell down what seemed like a bottomless pit. I then realized that I wa back in Matt's arms. *  
  
I slowly opened my eye's and gazed up at Matt who was still crying. I lifted my hand and gently stroaked his cheeks. His hand grasped mine in surprise as he looked down at me. The largest smile I've ever seen formed on his face as he held me tighter. "Your okay, your really okay. I can't believe it."  
I smiled back at him. " Yeah, I'm fine," I replied. He helped me up and held me close and kissed my forehead. I then looked out at the others who were looking at me. At first I thought that they would finally become my friends but I was wrong.  
" It's about time you did something to help us out," Tai said coldly. Then he turned and looked towards the others.   
To Be Continued.........  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Mimi's Story: Part Two  
  
I just stood there shocked at what he had said. I did what I did to help out, to make them like me, and just to do the right thing, and yet they still hate me. Matt held me tighter but I pulled away, walked over to Tai and slapped him across his face. Everyone just stood there and stared in shock, especially him. " You bitch, what the hell was that for?"  
  
" You think your all that Tai, well I've got news for you, your not. If you think you can treat people like you are your wrong. I almost got myself killed just to save you and your friends and yet you don't even care. I used to care whether you like me or not but you know what. Your a bad person with a mean attitude and I don't give a shit what you think! I'm going home like I should have a long time ago when I found out how but I stayed because I was part of this team. I hope your happy Tai, I hope all of you are because I hate you, I hate you and Sora and Izzy and Jou and I could say T.K. but he's just a little kid who was probably just trying to be like everyone else!" Then I ran away. I ran as fast as I could not caring where I went as long as I was away from them.  
  
" Tai your such a bitch sometimes! She was about to sacrifice herself just to save you and the others though I don't even understand why after how you treated her. Now that she's gone, gone home to our world for all we know we can't save this world or our own, and when we go back and have to tell the world that we couldn't save it it's going to be all your fault!" Matt yelled and then took off after Mimi.  
  
Tai just stood there, shocked at what Matt had said to him.  
  
I ran through the woods as fast as a could but soon tripped and cut my leg on a branch. I screamed out in pain as it began bleeding. I heard Matt's footsteps getting closer but when I tried to get up I just yelled again and fell back down. Not being able to get up ruined my whole plan of going home because I had to be along the sea shore and no I couldn't get there.   
  
Tears rolled down my cheeks as the wound began to hurt even more. It was then that I saw Matt had found me. " Mimi what happened?" he said kneeling down in front of me.  
  
" I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me back there. Tai was just so mean I couldn't keep my feelings inside anymore, they just came out," I replied.  
He shook his head which confused me. " Not that, you had every right to say what you did back there. I meant to your leg. That's a pretty deep cut."  
I looked down and saw that blood had gone through my dress. " Oh that. I tripped when I was running."  
  
He ripped the bottom of his shirt but when I asked what he was doing he did not reply. He wrapped it around my leg tightly and smiled slightly. "That should help for now, but it would help if we had some alcohol to treat the wound so it won't get infected."  
  
I looked up into his eyes and smiled. " Thank you." He then wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close into his embrace. He felt so warm compared to me. I myself was freezing in this weather. I shivered a bit and moved closer to him.  
  
" It is chilly out isn't it?" he said taking of his jacket. " Here. This should warm you up." He then wrapped his jacket around me.  
  
I looked up at him in concern. " You sure? I mean, if I wear your jacket you'll be cold."  
  
" It's okay. I'm worried about you Mimi, I just want you to be alright. I've had my eye on you ever since we all got here. You always looked so sad even when we first arrived. I was wondering...why?"  
  
I looked down at the ground and began to sob. I then shook my head and looked up. " Well, before I had always tried to act normal around everyone, but after a while and after I came here I just couldn't. Everyone thought that my life was perfect, that everything was all right but it's not. About a month ago my mom left my dad because he would hit her. He wasn't happy about that at all because she was usually the one who took care of me. Every night he would stop at a bar or something and drink a lot. When he came home he would always find some reason to yell and... and hurt me. I have like a million bruises but my clothes hide them. After that I shut everyone out of my life. I just stopped trusting people. I thought that no one cared anymore." After finishing I began to cry again.  
  
I felt comfort in Matt's warm embrace. He held me tight and I did the same. He was the only one who cared, the only person I felt safe around. " Why don't you tell someone like a police officer or someone. He has no right to do that to you."  
  
I looked into his eyes and sighed. " I don't know...I was afraid, I still am. I just don't know what to do."  
  
" You need to tell someone Mimi. You can't just let him get away with hurting you. If you don't tell someone, I'll do it myself. I'm not just going to sit here while he hurts you."  
  
I buried me head in Matt's chest and cried even more. " Oh Matt, I just don't know what to do."  
  
I felt his hands run through my hair as he held me tighter. " It's okay...everything will be all right, I promise. And no matter what happens I'll always be here for you."  
  
I looked up at him and smiled. " Thank you Matt, for everything." I then sighed and closed my eyes. I have to admit I was very tired and soon drifted off so sleep in Matt's arms.  



End file.
